untitled
by Rokugatsu SasuNaru
Summary: CUUPPP Naruto kaget, Sasuke mencium bibirnya karena kaget, bibir Naruto setengah terbuka dan Sasuke langsung memasukan lidahnya di dalam mulut Naruto. Lidah Sasuke menari-nari di sana, karena Naruto tidak tahan maka Naruto pun membalas lidah Sasuke. Sasuke melepas ciumannya "Suki da yo Dobe" lirih Sasuke


UNTITLED

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru , Slight MinaKushi

Genre: Romance, kasih pendapat sendiri

Rated: T semi M (huahahaha…. #plak)

Author: Rokugatsu

Warning: Gaje, Typo betebaran dimana-mana, tdk sesuai EYD, Author'a galau pas bikin cerita, g nyambung, aneh, YAOI

a/n: ni fanfic pertamaku, maaf y klo asli buatan sendiri lho…. (curcol g penting abaikan saja)

Don't like, Don't read

Mari kita mulaaaiiiii…..

"Narutooooo!…" teriak wanita berambut merah yg diketahui bernama Kushina  
"Iya buuu…. Sebentar lagi aku turun..!" sahut pemuda berambut kuning yg dipanggil namanya

Drap Drap Drap…  
Braaakkk Bruuukkk Praang….  
"Aduuuhhh…, Ittai…" ritihnya

"Naruto, kau kenapa? suara apa itu?" Tanya Kushina  
"Aku tidak apa-apa bu, hanya terpeset…"  
"Harusnya kau berhati-hati Naruto…." Balas Minato  
"Iyaaa…"  
"Cepat sarapan, nanti makanannya dingin…" seru Kushina

_Di meja makan_

"Itadakimasuuu…." teriak Naruto  
Naruto melahap sarapannya, kemudian melirik jam ditangan kirinya…..  
"Uwaaaaa… Aku terlambat… Aku pergi dulu Ayah Ibu….."  
"Hati-hati di jalan….." sahut Kushina dan Minato bersamaan  
"Sepertinya Aku juga harus berangkat, Sayang.." kata Minato  
"Heeh… Secepat itukah kau mau berangkat?" Tanya Kushina  
"Iya sayang, Aku ada rapat pagi ini dengan client. Aku akan pulang cepat"  
"Oh ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan" kata Kushina  
"Aku pergi dulu ya sayang" Minato mengecup bibir Kushina  
Blam….  
Suara pintu tertutup, Kushina membereskan meja makan

_Di Sekolah_

Naruto berlari menuju gerbang sekolah yang hampir tertutup  
"Eh tungguuuu…." Teriak Naruto

Kemudian….  
Bruukkk….  
Naruto bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda yang sama-sama terlambat  
"Uuuuhhh… Iiitttaaaiii…." Rintih Naruto

"Aduuuhhhh….. Dasar Dobe, apa yg kau lakukan? Sakit tau…." Kata pemuda itu

"Kauuu…." Ucapan Naruto berhenti ketika Naruto memandang orang yg bertabrakan dengannya

Naruto langsung terpesona dengan pemuda itu.  
Pemuda berambut raven berwarna biru gelap, kulit seputih porselen, bermata hitam sehitam malam tanpa bintang tentunya (klo ada bintang'a belekan donk) #d'chidori sasuke

Bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yg Berambut kuning jabrik, kulit seperti caramel, dan bermata biru secerah siang tanpa awan putih disana.

"Apa yg kau lihat? Aku tau, kau terpesona denganku kan?" Tanya pemuda yg diketahui namanya Sasuke

Muncul seringaian di bibir dingin itu  
"Apa yg kau….!? Jangan Ge-er ya…!." Teriak Naruto  
Sasuke saat itu hanya menutup kupingnya dan berkata " Kau berisik…., dasar Dobe…"  
"Kau….. dasar Teme!" teriak naruto 

"Hei kalian mau ribut sampai kapan?" Tanya Asuma guru yg sedang piket hari itu  
"Haaahh….." Asuma_sensei menghela nafas  
"Lagi-lagi kau, Namikaze Naruto" kata Asuma_sensei

"Hehehehe….." kata Naruto  
"Dasar Dobe" lirih Sasuke

"Aku dengar itu, Teme…." Teriak Naruto  
"Sudah-sudah, kalian malah bertengkar lagi. Heh, tumben Uchiha Sasuke terlambat?" Tanya Asuma_sensei

"Hn"

"Ya Sudah kalian berdua masuklah, untuk hari ini saja aku mau berbaik hati pada kalian. Untuk lain kali aku akan menghukum kalian jika kalian datang terlambat" jelas Asuma_sensei

"Ha'i, arigatou Asuma_sensei!" teriak Naruto

"Hn"  
"Hei, kau itu harus berterima kasih pada Asuma_sensei karena telah membebaskan hukuman kita" kata Naruto

"Untuk apa? Lagipula baru hari ini aku terlambat" ucap Sasuke dingin

"Kau itu…."  
"Sudah-sudah, kalian lebih baik cepat masuk kelas"

"Baiiikkk…." Ucap Naruto

Sasuke hanya pergi begitu saja…. 

_Skip time, Waktunya Istirahat_

Kyaaaaaa…  
kyaaaaaa…..  
kyaaaaaa…..  
Suara teriakan para wanita didepan kelas Naruto

"Kenapa anak perempuan di depan berisik sekali sihh…." Keluh Naruto

"Seperti tidak tau mareka saja Naruto, paling-paling mereka sedang melihat Uchiha Sasuke" kata pemuda bertato segitiga di pipi

'Oh, si Teme ternyata cukup popular juga ya….' Batin Naruto

"Kau kenapa Naru_chan?"

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu Sai, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja….." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya dan matanya tertuju pada sosok pemuda yg berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Disitu kau rupanya Dobe" kata Sasuke

"Mau apa aku kemari Teme?!" tnya Naruto setengah berteriak

"Ada yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu. Ikut aku" seru Sasuke

"Tidak mau!" teriak Naruto sambil membuang muka

Muncul tanda empat siku di dahi Sasuke

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan membawamu dengan paksa" kata Sasuke kesal

"Coba saja kalau bisa" tantang Naruto

Muncul seringaian aneh di bibir Sasuke

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" kata Sasuke

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan menggendongnya ala Karung beras

"Turunkan aku….." Naruto berteriak sambil memukul-mukul Sasuke

"Tidak, kalu aku menurunkan kau, kau akan kabur" jawab Sasuke

"Kau mau membawa aku kemana?" Tanya Naruto

"Itu terserah aku Dobe…."

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Dobe? Dasar Teme"

Sasuke hanya diam saja, dan sampailah mereka di pekarangan belakang sekolah  
"mau apa kau membawaku kesini?" tnya Naruto setelah di turunkan sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam saja

"hei Teme, kenapa kau diam saja"

Sasuke tetap diam

"Heeeiii Temeee…."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang pipi Naruto dan…..

CUUPPP

Naruto kaget, Sasuke mencium bibirnya  
karena kaget, bibir Naruto setengah terbuka dan Sasuke langsung memasukan lidahnya di dalam mulut Naruto. Lidah Sasuke menari-nari di sana, karena Naruto tidak tahan maka Naruto pun membalas lidah Sasuke. Sasuke melepas ciumannya

"Suki da yo Dobe" lirih Sasuke

Naruto yg mendengar itu sangat kaget, dan Naruto membalas pernyataan cinta Sasuke dengan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir Sasuke.

"Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Sasuke

Naruto langsung mengangguk mendengar hal itu dari mulut Sasuke.

Muncul senyuman tipis di bibir dingin Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke kembali mecium bibir merah Naruto dengan lembut namun menuntut, di jilatnya bibir Naruto meminta izin untuk lidahnya masuk dalam mulut Naruto. Dengan senang hati Naruto membuka mulutnya, ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas yg menggoda. Cukup lama mereka berciuman, Naruto langsung melepaskan ciuman itu karna dia butuh oksigen.

"hah hah hah..." Naruto terengah-engah kehabisan nafas

"Kau gila Teme, kau ingin membunuhku ya?" tanya Naruto

"Iya aku gila, gila karna cintamu Dobe" kata Sasuke

Naruto langsung blusing mendengar kata-kata itu. Kemudian Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Naruto, sontak saja Naruto langsung menutup matanya. Sasuke berkata "kau begitu menggoda Dobe"

"ma- maksudmu?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata

Muncul seringaian aneh di bibir Sasuke "Kutunggu kau disini saat jam pulang sekolah"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto di pekarangan belakang sekolah sendirian.

Naruto yg saat itu sedang berdiri langsung jatuh bersimpuh, masih tidak percaya apa yg baru saja terjadi. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Dia meraba bibirnya masih terasa ketika bibir dingin Sasuke menciumnya.

'Oh, Kami_sama… mimpi apa aku semalam?' batin Naruto

'Baru tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya, tapi sekarang aku malah sudah berciuman denganya. Memang sih tadi pagi aku langsung terpesona dengannya. Tapi….. tapi…. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh langsung menerima pernyataan cintanya, jangan-jangan aku dikerjai oleh si Teme itu….' Batin Naruto

"Aaarrggghhh…." Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri

_pulang sekolah_

Naruto masih berdiam diri di bangkunya 'Apa aku harus ke pekarang belakang sekolah lagi ya?' Naruto membatin

Tiba-tiba.. Brraakkk…

Suara pintu yg di banting dengan keras oleh Sasuke

"Sudah ku duga kau ada di sini Dobe, bukankah sudah kubilang aku nenunggumu di pekarangan belakang?" tnya Sasuke

Naruto hanya diam

"Ayo jawab, lagi pula bukan kah kau sudah menjadi kekasihku?"

"Itu…" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, wajah Sasuke mendekat ke wajah Naruto meninggalkan jarak hanya beberapa senti

"kau sangat manis Dobe…." lirih Sasuke, kemudian Sasuke mencium Naruto. Otomatis Naruto menutup matanya. Naruto terhanyut dengan ciuman lembut Sasuke. Lidah Sasuke mulai menjilat-jilat bibir Naruto ingin masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dalam ciuman itu Sasuke berkata "Buka bibirmu Narutoo~…."

"~nnggghh…..~" Naruto membuka mulutnya lidah Sasuke langsung bermain di dalam mulut Naruto, Naruto berusaha membalas namun apa daya, Sasukelah yg mendominasi….  
Ciuman panas itu terus berlanjut, Sasuke menekan kepala Naruto memperdalam ciuman itu. Saliva-saliva mereka pun mengalir keluar, seakan membuktikan panasnya ciuman itu.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya, membiarkan Naruto mengambil nafas.

"Sasuke, apakah kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto

"Apa kau ragu denganku? Menganggap aku hanya mempermainkanmu?" tanya balik Sasuke

Dengan ragu-ragu, Naruto menganggukan kepala  
"hhhhaahhhh" Sasuke menghela nafas

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Dobe" jawab Sasuke

"Be-benarkah? Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto

"Aku langsung menyukaimu pada saat pertama kita bertemu" jelas Sasuke

"Apakah itu tadi pagi?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"hn"

"Jawab Teme~…." Pinta Naruto manja

"Aku tidak mau"

"mmnnnn…" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Naruto ngambek

'kau lucu sekali Dobe' batin Sasuke

"Kalau kau bertingkah lucu seperti itu, aku akan menyerangmu" kata Sasuke

"EEeeeehhhh…." Naruto kaget

"Ayo kita pulang" ajak Sasuke

"Aku tidak mau pulang kalau kau tidak mau cerita" balas Naruto

"Aku akan caritakan nanti" jawab Sasuke

"Kapan?" tanya Naruto

"Kalau kau mau ikut ke rumahku" jawab Sasuke dengan seringaian mesum

"eeeeehhhh…" Naruto terkejut

"Kau mau pulang atau tidak?" seru Sasuke

"Iya iyaaaaa….."

Sasuke mengantar Naruto pulang (naru kaya cwe ja nih, pulang ja d'anterin sasu #author ngiri)

Di depan rumah Naruto, Sasuke mencium kening Naruto

Saat itu Naruto langsung blusing dengan perlakuan Sasuke  
"Jya nee…" kata Sasuke lembut  
"hmm.. hati-hati di jalan…" jawab Naruto

"Besok pagi aku jemput, kau tidak boleh terlambat bangun"

"Iyaaa….. konbanwa"

"konbanwa…" jawab Sasuke sambil berlalu

Naruto di depan pintu rumahnya masih berbunga-bunga

Tiba-tiba

"eehhmmm"

Suara Minato mengagetkan Naruto

"Siapa itu Naru?" tanya Minato

"A-a-ano….."

"Pacarmu ya Naru_chan?" tanya Kushina yg ternyata berdiri di belakang Minato

"ehehehehehe…." jawab Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Manisnya anak Ibu, ternyata Naru_chan sudah dewasa" kata Kushina dengan suara yg sedikit manja untuk menggoda anaknya

"Aaahhh Ibu, aku kan jadi malu"

"Untuk apa malu sama orang tua sendiri, hei Minato sebentar lagi kita akan punya menantu" kata Kushina pada Minato

"Kita bicarakan di dalam, masa' kita di depan pintu terus" ajak Minato

"ayo Naru_chan" ajak Kushina pada Naruto

_di rumah Sasuke_

"Aku pulang…."

"Selamat datang, otouto….." balas Itachi

"Kau dari mana saja jam segini baru pulang?" tanya Itachi

"bukan urusan Aniki.." jawab Sasuke

"Eeeehhhh, aku kan Anikimu. Hari ini kau pulang terlambat, apa kau masih marah pada Anikimu ini gara-gara kejadian tadi pagi?" tanya Itachi panjang lebar tinggi (emg rumus matematika #plak)

"Aku lelah, aku mau ke kamar" jawab Sasuke

"heeh, tapi sepertinya ada aura bahagia yg mengelilingimu otouto" selidik Itachi

"sekali lagi aku bilang, bukan urusan Aniki" seru Sasuke

"hhmmm…. Berarti Aniki benarkan?" Itachi menyeringai

Wajah Sasuke memerah "Aaaahhh…. Sudahlah" jawab Sasuke sambil berlalu

"Kau tidak makan dulu Otouto?" tanya Itachi

"Tidak, aku malas….."

Sasuke menutup kamarnya, wajahnya masih memerah

"hhhaaahhhh…" Sasuke langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur yg berukuran King size itu tanpa melepas seragam sekolahnya dan langsung tertidur

_di pagi hari_

Sasuke sudah menunggu di depan rumah Naruto

Grubraakk Praangg Bruukk Braakkk Buuumm (author lebay)

'Suara apa itu?' batin Sasuke

"Ibu Ayah, Aku berangkat…" teriak Naruto

"Hati-hati dijalan….." seru MinaKushi bersamaan

"Ohayou Teme"

"Dobe, kau lama sekali?" tanya Sasuke

"Maaf Teme, tadi aku kesiangan" jelas Naruto

"Kau membuatku menunggu, cih…" Sasuke pura-pura kesal

"Maafkan aku Teme" ucap Naruto

"Kau pikir bilang 'maaf' saja cukup ya?"

"lalu, aku harus melakukan apa agar kau mau memaafkan aku?" tanya Naruto

"Kau tau? Kalau denganku bilang 'maaf' atau 'terima kasih' saja tidak cukup, harus di barengi dengan pelukan atau ciuman misalnya" jawab Sasuke dengan seringaian tipis di bibirnya

"uummnn…. Harus ya?" tanya Naruto

"Iya" jawab Sasuke singkat

"baiklah" ucap Naruto mendekat ke Sasuke, mencium singkat bibir Sasuke "Maafkan Aku"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian berbisik di telinga Naruto "Cuma segitu? Itu sama sekali tidak cukup"

Sasuke langsung menyerang bibir naruto dengan ganas.

"Ummnnn" suara Naruto tertahan

Bukannya melepas tapi Naruto malah mempererat cengkramannya pada seragam Sasuke

"umnhhm… Sas… ke~…" desah Naruto di sela ciuman ganasnya dg Sasuke

Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya

"Seperti itu caranya Dobe" kata Sasuke

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya "Sepertinya kita sudah terlambat masuk sekolah Dobe"

"hhaahhh!..." teriak Naruto kaget

"Kau berisik, bisa tidak jgn teriak di telingaku" kata Sasuke sadis

"Lalu kita bagaimana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto

"jangan tanya aku, lagi pula ini semua kan gara-gara kau" ucap Sasuke

"Maafkan aku lagi" Naruto tertunduk

"Barusan apa yang aku bilang Dobe?"

"uuhhh….. Iya aku tau tapi apa harus sekarang? Lalu kita harus bagaimana kalau sudah terlambat?" kata Naruto

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahku?" ajak Sasuke

"haaahhh? Apa kau tidak salah Teme?" tanya Naruto kaget

"Tentu aku benar, lagipula di rumahku sedang tidak ada orang. Jadi tidak akan ketahuan kalau kita bolos" jelas Sasuke

"Oh begitu…. Baiklah" ucap naruto

_Dirumah Sasuke_

"Wow…." ucap Naruto takjub

"rumahmu besar sekali Teme…." Dengan mata yg berbina-binar

"Sudahlah, cepat masuk…."

Merekapun masuk dan menuju kamar Sasuke

_dikamar sasuke_

"Wah, Kamarmu besar sekali Sasuke" kata Naruto

"hn"

Sasuke langsung mendorong Naruto ke kasur King sizenya

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?" tanya Naruto terkejut karena Sasuke mendorongnya hingga jatuh di kasur

"menagih janjimu"

"janji yang mana?"

"kau Sudah membuat kita terlambat Dobe, ingat?"

"ukh… Iya iyaaa….."

Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi di atas Sasuke. Kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke

Naruto mencium Sasuke dengan lembut dan perlahan, Sasuke memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati ciuman dari Naruto. Perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai menjilat bibir Sasuke, ingin masuk kedalam mulut sasuke. Sasukepun membuka mulutnya, memberikan akses bagi lidah Naruto untuk bertemu dengan lidahnya. Lidah mereka bertarung dengan ganasnya, hingga mengalir saliva-saliva di sudut bibir masing-masing. Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan erat, menekan kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman keduanya. Karena tidak tahan, Sasuke membalik posisi mereka. Sasuke melepas ciuman Naruto kini giliran Sasuke yg bertindak, Sasuke mulai menciumi leher Naruto, di jilat bahkan di gigit pelan leher Naruto untuk meninggalkan bekas merah disana. Ciuman Sasuke beralih pada telinga Naruto, dicium dan di jilatnya telinga Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa mendesah "~nnggghhhh… Sas~.. suu~…"

Mendengar itu Sasuke berbisik, "kau begitu menggoda Narutoo~, aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya…"

"Akupun ingin menjadi milikmu Sasukeehh~, milikilah Aku sepenuhnya…" ucap Naruto

Sasukepun mencium bibir merah Naruto, bermain lidah disna sementara tangannya membuka seragam yang di pakai Naruto. Ciuman Sasuke turun menuju leher, kemudian berhenti di dada Naruto. Tepat di nipple Naruto, dijilat dan dikulumnya nipple kiri Naruto dan yg kanan dimainkan oleh jari Sasuke.

"nnnggghhh~…." Naruto hanya bisa mendesah dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

Selagi Sasuke brmain dengan nipple Naruto, Sasuke melepas ikatpinggang yg dikenakan Naruto dan membuka resleting dan menurunkan celana yg dipakai Naruto. Kini Naruto begitu polos tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya.

"Kau curang~….." disela desahan Naruto. Sasuke hanya menyeringgai

"Itu tugasmu Naru_Koi" Sasuke membalas

"Hentikan dulu kegiatanmu Sasu~…."

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat

Naruto dengan susah payah membuka seragam Sasuke, kini Sasuke topless karna Naruto hanya sanggup membuka kemeja yg kenakan Sasuke.

"Kita mulai sekarang Naru….." kata Sasuke sambil melepas celana yg ia kenakan

Naruto tercengang melihat kejantanan sasuke lebih besar dibanding miliknya

"Kau sudah siapkan Naru?" Sasuke kembali menindih Naruto, mencium telinga kemudian leher. Di cium, di jilat, di celupin#plak (abaikan yg terakhir) di kulum hingga kembali meninggalkan bekas disana. Sementara dibawah sana, Sasuke mengesek-gesekkan kejantanannya dengan milik Naruto. Hal itu membuah Naruto mendesah nikmat.

Sasuke mulai memasukkan jarinya kelubang Naruto, Naruto memekik perlahan

"Aaakkhhh…" matanya mengeluarkan air

"tahan sedikit Naruto…" bisik sasuke

Narutopun mengangguk

Sasuke mulai memasukkan jari keduanya….  
Naruto hanya bisa menggigitnya bibirnya menahan sakit

Sasuke mulai menggerakkan jarinya keluar-masuk, dan menyentuh sweet spotnya Naruto

Naruto mulai mendesah merasan nikmat

Sasuke mengeluarkan jarinya dan bersiap memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang Naruto

"tahan Naruto, mungkin ini terasa agak sedikit sakit…" bisik Sasuke

Naruto memeluk erat Sasuke sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit ketika Sasuke mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang Naruto…  
"uuugghhh… Iiiitttaaii…" rintih Naruto

"taahhaaannn sediikiitt naruutooo…"

Akhirnya seluruh kejantanan Sasuke tenggelam di lubang Naruto. Sasuke mulai melakukan aktivas in-outnya di lubang Naruto, perlahan-lahan Narutopun merasakan nikmat dan mulai mendesah

"Sssaaasss~kee….."

"Naaarrruu~tooo…"

Cairan mereka keluar bersamaan dan Sasuke langsung ambruk diatas tubuh mungil Naruto

Mereka berdua tertidur.

_saat senja menjelang_

"uugghh…" Naruto mulai mengerjap-ngerjap matanya

"ohayou Naru-koi, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke

"uugghh… pantatku sakit Teme…"

Tiba-tiba CUUPP

Ciuman singkat Saasuke mendarat(?) di bibir Naruto

"Maafkan aku ya" ucap Sasuke

Naruto menggeleng "tidak apa Teme" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Oh ya, kau kan sudah janji akan menceritakan kapan pertama kali kau melihatku" pinta Naruto

"hn"

"Ayo cepat cerita Teme, aku kan sudah datang ke rumahmu"

"baiklah, Pertama kali aku melihatmu ketika upacara penerimaan murid baru. Aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu ketika melihatmu sedang tertawa dengan teman-temanmu, kau terlihat sangat manis dengan senyumanmu." Jelas Sasuke sambil membelai pipi Naruto

"Kemarin saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku pun langsung terpesona olehmu" kata Naruto blusing

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke

"iya?" naruto menoleh kea rah Sasuke

Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut…

OWARI…..

Fiuh, kelar jg… maap y lemonnya gak berasa, coz takut nosebleend dluan c…..

Hehehehe….


End file.
